Perfecta
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble/Viñeta #24. A.U. Sasuke estaba seguro de que una mujer como Yamanaka Ino no era buena para alguien como su amigo Kakashi... Más bien era perfecta para alguien como él.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Drabble/Viñeta #24**

 **.**

 **Perfecta**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No la conocía más que de vista; si acaso la había saludado una o dos veces a lo largo de toda la escuela. Incluso la había olvidado con el tiempo. Sin embargo, desde que sus caminos habían vuelto a cruzarse, parecía que ella estaba en cada lugar al que mirara, con su largo y suelto cabello rubio, sus ojos verdosos, sus curvas ya maduras y esa sonrisa tan alegre y divertida. Pero ella ya no iba sola, oh no; era Kakashi Hatake, su antiguo y apreciado tutor, su amigo, quien siempre estaba con ella, besándola, acariciándola, tocándola…

Sasuke solo los miraba, simulando no prestar atención aunque sí lo hacía. Verlos juntos, de alguna manera, lo perturbaba; Ino Yamanaka, con su sonrisa de dientes perlados, sus toques indiscretos y miradas furtivas, lo perturbaba. No obstante, había descubierto que no era verla lo que le molestaba, sino siempre verla con él.

¿Celos? Nunca. Había visto a Kakashi con cientos de mujeres antes y nunca había sentido celos. Además, Ino Yamanaka nunca podría provocarle tales sentimientos.

¿Celos? ¿De qué? ¿De la manera descarada en que él la tocaba? ¿De la forma en que la besaba y la hacía gritar de placer en la habitación contigua? Para nada. ¿Cómo podría sentir celos de alguien que ni siquiera era suya? ¿Celos por esos roces que ella le brindaba mientras estaba con su mejor amigo? ¿Por esas miradas que nunca disimulaba cuando besaba a Kakashi pero no quitaba los ojos de él? Eso era ridículo.

No sentía celos. Nunca podría sentirlos por alguien como ella, una mujer molesta, chillona e insignificante. Tan insignificante que ni siquiera era merecedora de su amigo.

—He estado pensando— le dijo, luego de que ella se apareciera en su casa una noche mientras Kakashi estaba fuera de la ciudad, y se sentara en el sillón junto a él; ella era nociva para su amigo, y tenía que hacérselo saber— Yo creo que una mujer como tú no es buena para Kakashi— le soltó, e Ino lo miró, confundida.

— ¿Ah, no?— inquirió con aparente tristeza, inclinándose hacia adelante para darle una mejor vista de su pronunciado escote.

—No— Sasuke negó seriamente con la cabeza y se acomodó un poco más sobre el sofá, recargando un brazo tras ella— A leguas se ve que lo harás sufrir. Estoy seguro que no lo mereces. Pero— continuó, bajando los párpados seductoramente mientras acercaba su rostro, haciéndola sonreír, seductora— En cambio, creo que eres perfecta para mí.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y no tardó en sonreírle. Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí para hundir sus labios en un brusco beso cargado de deseo, y la pasión se desató.

Hicieron el amor durante toda la noche, en el sofá, la cocina, el estudio, la ducha... Nunca, ninguna mujer había podido seguirle el ritmo de esa manera y complacerlo de tantas formas...

Ya con el sol en el horizonte, Sasuke observó a Ino dormir sobre su pecho, suspirando sobre su piel y haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello. Sonrió de lado y decidió que estaba en lo correcto.

¿Qué clase de mujer malvada perseguía, seducía y engañaba a su novio con su mejor amigo?

Ella no era para Kakashi; Sasuke quería demasiado a su amigo como para dejar que le hicieran daño, y ella se lo haría.

Una mujer como Yamanaka Ino no era para alguien como Kakashi... Era perfecta para alguien como él.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble #24 terminado.**

 **Hey! Hola. Me alegra volver con otra mini-historia que espero que hayan disfrutado.**

 **Solo diré que todo mundo sabe que escribo casi exclusivamente sobre el SasuIno, así que, si no les gusta el fandom, pues no lean, y si van a intentar abuchearme, agredirme, o decirme cualquier cosa en contra de mis historias háganlo desde una cuenta a la que yo pueda responder. O acaso se atreven a insultar pero no a obtener una respuesta? Eso es mucho más bajo y penoso que las cosas que 'se supone' que hago mal. Así como, aunque estoy en contra, respeto a los demás fandoms sin agredir a nadie por sus ideas, me gustaría recibir el mismo respeto, cosa que cualquier persona civilizada en cualquier lugar del mundo es capaz de lograr.**

 **No pueden obligar a nadie a pensar como ustedes quieran. Pueden criticar el fic, pero no los gustos del autor. Todos hacemos esto por diversión, no se lo tomen como algo personal.**

 **Reflexionen sobre esa actitud.**

 **Mi consejo: no gasten sus teclados; digan lo que digan, hagan lo que hagan e insulten como me insulten, yo seguiré aquí, escribiendo y publicando más SasuIno para esas maravillosas lectoras que no se conforman con una vida plagada de Canon.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
